


［军团all弗］领队肩上的担子重啊

by azyuan



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Bottom Frank, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyuan/pseuds/azyuan
Summary: 三a一b日弗4p我格式没了我刚发现（
Relationships: Joey/Julie/Susie/Frank Morrison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 苏西朱莉乔伊alpha弗兰克beta自行避雷避雷避雷  
> 男人长批女人长吊都有避雷避雷高亮避雷

军团的领头很头疼。

他手下那三个青涩幼稚的小兔崽子刚刚性别觉醒不算太久，尚未稳定下来的发情期对他们而言或许不算什么大事，对弗兰克而言却有些要命。

答案很简单，那三个小家伙好死不死像是约好了似的，接连找他报告的时候说的话都一模一样：“嗯，额，老大，或许有些突然，但我好像，是个alpha。”

而弗兰克，是普通的beta。

而beta，会由于alpha爆发的信息素被动发情。

如果他们的发情期稳定下来的话一切会好处理很多，弗兰克对定制任务时间表这事儿还挺在行，他有自信从三个人的空闲里挑出军团四人能够一起行动的间隙，可惜事实偏偏不如人所愿。

有时候聚会聚的好好的他就会被突如其来的某个人的气味撩拨得浑身发热，避得及时倒是出不了大事，如果一时大意嘛...反正难受的也是他而已，偷偷摸摸找个角落自己解决就完事了——才怪呢，他最讨厌事情脱离掌控了，所以他命令三个人一有苗头就得跟他报告，不过这三个小家伙还嫩的很，有时候就连他们自己都分不清自己到底在不在发情，最后还得靠他来做判断。

一个合格的领导者也不可能随随便便抛下其中一个人继续军团的活动计划，大多时候他会根据其余几人的意愿决定是继续当天的行程还是中断，倘若最终选择的是继续，那么那天晚上他一定很难过。

烦不烦呐烦不烦，弗兰克捂着额头坐在单人沙发上，对面乖巧坐了一排的三个人面面相觑。他当年自信满满自己绝对能分化成alpha来着，结果出来的时候他还闹了一场，那个时候安慰他的三人拍着胸脯说他们或许都只能在beta和omega里选，还可怜兮兮地拜托他万一有人是omega要一起护着。他被小伙伴们的宽慰哄得飘然，信誓旦旦说自己一定会负起领头的职责，结果嘛——

最年幼的苏西在那个明媚的午后扭扭捏捏把他叫出来，她低着头绞着手指，嗫嚅半天不敢吱声，他还在琢磨这孩子是不是需要点鼓励和安慰的时候他就从苏西细小的呢喃声中捕捉到了让他一时语塞的事实。

好呗，那他只能庆幸自己不是个omega了咯。

庆幸个屁。

他的手掌摩挲包裹沙发靠手的柔软皮革，几秒后牙一咬抬手狠狠拍了靠手一巴掌，无生命的物体回馈过来的反作用力让他痛得龇牙咧嘴，他没敢在众人面前喊疼，他得保持靠谱的领导者训诫手下时应处的地位，所以只能一边吸气一边咬牙切齿地从牙缝里挤出怒吼。

“他妈的！你们几个！是哪个小混蛋发情了没有报备的！”

苏西被他吼得低着头不敢看他，弗兰克不由自主地反省了一下自己刚刚是不是真的太凶了，下意识想给年轻的小女孩道个歉但又觉得现在不是时候。

他得凶点，要用气势压住他们，不然他们说不定哪天起就不会再听他的了。

想到这点他又有些郁闷起来了，三个alpha听一个beta的话，这传出去他自己都不会信。alpha们总有一天会找到属于自己的omega，总有一天会成为领袖，而beta往往都没什么存在感，大概他的小团体也总有一天会分崩离析，他闭上眼深呼吸，祈祷那一天来的稍微晚一些。

祈祷完了他又有点恨自己的小心思，作为朋友大概应该为友人能找到灵魂伴侣和适合的社会地位感到高兴才是，他却想着如何独占这三个人。不过他本来就是个差劲的家伙，对于这点他的自我认知还挺清晰的。

朱莉抱着手臂侧过头，乔伊眼神躲躲闪闪，苏西怂怂巴巴把手缩回了袖子，三个人倒是一个都没要回答他的意思。

当然，他身为一个成熟的头领，自然能记住三个人的信息素分别是什么味道：比如苏西是甜而清新的椰奶，朱莉是充满诱惑力的红酒，而乔伊则闻起来像是海风，苦涩却又令人心驰神往。可是今天不知为何他闻不出来，只知道是从眼前几个人身上散发出来的，气味浓郁，再这么耗下去他可能会先把持不住。

弗兰克明显感觉到自己呼出的空气变得滚烫，他皱了皱眉，不大妙的预感催促他赶紧离开这里，正要起身的时候终于有人给出了回应。

“...是我，抱歉。”乔伊的声音，他听起来很低落，话语里诚恳的歉意直接掐灭了弗兰克心里的火气，他正要张嘴随口安慰几句，下一个人的声音紧跟着响起。

“啊，其实我好像也？”是朱莉，她不太能确定自己的状态，只能从偏高的体温和比起普通的日子稍显亢奋的精神大约摸下了结论。

弗兰克闭上嘴，咽下刚想说的话，重新整理了思绪再次开口：“没事——”

“我、我也是...”苏西声若蚊蝇，女孩子满怀愧疚的话语落在弗兰克耳里却像一记重锤打得他眼前一黑。

他艰难地呼气，钻进鼻腔的信息素气味愈发甜腻，小腹的位置涌起一阵热流，他慌乱地捂住口鼻落荒而逃。

——————

他一路从他们聚会的屋子跑回了他和养父居住的小木屋。弗兰克一脚踹开虚掩的前门冲进自己的房间，房门被他摔出一声巨响，所幸今天他的养父并不在家，他现在的状态可并不适合被揪着挨一顿训斥。

浑身发烫的人一头扑在自己的床上，弗兰克把脸埋进枕头，那种甜丝丝的气息似乎还残留在鼻腔里，令人上瘾的味道让他情不自禁地想要吸入更多，他深吸了一口气，反应过来自己在做什么之后他狠狠抽了自己一耳光。

清醒点弗兰克。他用力搓了两下脸颊，耳光落着的地方火辣辣地疼，他又后悔自己下手太重，自己在心里骂自己是个随随便便就会动摇的傻瓜。

他心思烦乱得很，究其原因大概还是因为这三个发情期撞在一起的alpha们，混杂在一起的信息素剥夺了他的思考和判断能力，而他从他们面前逃走的时候已经晚了。弗兰克离开他的枕头，跪坐在床上仰起头，大脑放空盯着天花板上的吸顶灯，他拉开夹克的拉链，解开裤腰带，手顺着腰线伸进裤子里，指尖触摸到半勃起的器官时他浑身颤抖了一下，他尽量让自己什么都不要多想继续向下摸索，触摸到紧身内裤里的一片湿润时他屏住呼吸无力地倒进了团成一团的柔软被子里。

真该他妈的死，弗兰克就奇了怪了，他堂堂一个领头，奥蒙德镇子人见人怕的混小子，成年人见了都要退避三分的不良儿童，小孩子见了都要尿裤子的恶霸，一个没有发情期、理应不那么容易受到影响的beta，到底是怎么走到今天这一步的。

手指就着身体擅自分泌的液体浅浅插进小穴，男性beta的性器官并不那么发达，生疏的手法比起快感更让他感到羞耻，手指在幼嫩的花瓣间搅动，另一只手隔着裤子揉搓男性那一边的软肉，他咬着嘴唇闷声哼哼，期盼能快点结束这一切。

——————

“我说，我们这么过来真的好吗？”乔伊在木屋门前停下脚步，他抬头看着把手搭上门把的朱莉，皱着眉头有点退缩的意思。

“他就这么跑出去了你不担心啊？”朱莉没好气地回应，手上还没用力门就吱呀一声向他们敞开了，“大门都没锁，他应该是回家了吧。”

“我、我们确认完弗兰克没事就走吧...”苏西躲在乔伊背后，探了半个脑袋，“他看起来很难受...我们是不是...”

“留他一个人独自静静比较好吧，我也觉得。”朱莉点点头先一步迈进了屋子，“这种时候我们留在他身边也不会有帮助的。”

乔伊用鞋跟撵了撵门口的积雪，犹豫片刻跟进屋子，苏西不知所措地看看屋里又看看身后的街道，最后一捏拳头也走了过去。

他们在弗兰克房间的门前重新聚成一团，乔伊看了一眼两个交换眼神的女孩子，正要上前开门，朱莉伸手拦住了他。

“等、等等，弗兰克好像...”苏西的声音又轻了几分，她刻意降低了自己本就不大的说话音量，不过寂静的房间并不妨碍另外两人清晰地接受她的提醒。

是的，寂静的房间，除了——

哪怕是急性子的乔伊此刻也屏息凝神，他相信细心的女孩子肯定早就听见了。

一扇没什么隔音效果的木门将房中细微的呜咽渗透出来，他们都能听得分明。忍耐着的情欲让他们都熟悉的这个声音变了调，几个孩子互相看着对方的表情，不约而同地咽了口唾沫。

“弗、弗兰克在...额，我、我们...？”

“走、走吗？”

“我...”

几个人压着嗓子各自别开视线，悄无声息地退离回客厅。

“我、我说啊，我们是alpha对吧？”

“...是啊。”

“对...”

“弗兰克是因为我们的信息素被动发情的对吧？”

“这...”

“是的。”

“那是不是...”朱莉长叹一口气，没再说下去，聪明的人会知道她想表达什么的。

乔伊没吱声，他选择保持沉默。

苏西没敢吱声，她不知道自己应该如何选择。

不再振动的空气停滞下来，他们交错视线，谁也没勇气接下话头。也许下一秒有人能跳出来说不，但他们谁都不希望那个人是自己。

心里的答案已经很明确了，只不过需要一个契机挑明罢了，比如——

被屋主人拉开的房门。

弗兰克脸上刚经历完自渎的潮红还未褪去，他的衣物仍然保持着一切刚刚结束的状态，随着门把的转动声三个人的视线一齐落在他脸上，他愣了大约五秒钟，低下头默默把伸出门槛的脚收回去，下一瞬他正要关门的动作被人拦了下来。

“弗兰克。”朱莉纤细的手抓住了他的手腕，信息素的气息扑面而来，弗兰克几乎是尖叫着跳了起来。

“啊！你们、你们怎么在这？”无数条讯息闪过他的脑海，他不着痕迹地准备缩回房里，可是朱莉拉着他，强行关门的话很可能会夹到她的手指。他还不至于那么坏。

“弗兰克，我们觉得你需要帮助。”朱莉直白的目光盯得他缩着肩膀撇过头，他希望朱莉还没有闻到房间里他做完那种事之后留下的特殊气味。

“不用啊，我很好，非常好，没事，你们可以走了！”他用另一只手轻轻掰开朱莉的手指，却只换来了女孩子进一步的紧逼。alpha的气息笼罩着他，他紧张得咬到了舌头，眼神不住地游移，他想让自己看上去不那么可疑，殊不知他的同伴们早就对他了如指掌。

“弗兰克！”他没有想过，可疑的或许并不是他，而是他们。

“我、我需要去洗个澡...最近几天情况特殊，团体活动就先放一放，你们如果——”

朱莉不由分说把他推搡回屋里，乔伊和苏西紧跟着挤进来，苏西回身把门关上，顺便把门锁扭到最底，然后她再一次转动门把，确保这扇门无法仅凭这样开启。

“怎么了...怎么回事...你们...”事态即将脱离掌控的预感给他带来了深重的不安，他在朱莉的靠近下后退几步跌坐在床沿，他被迫微抬起头，朱莉前所未有的认真表情放在平时会让她的魅力倍增，但在此刻反而让他害怕不已。“别、别、太近了，你这样我会、我会...”


	2. 我格式为啥没了

“你可以不必独自承担。”朱莉伸手捧住他的脸，女孩子的手还沾着室外冰天雪地的寒气，却让他本就发热的脸更加滚烫，葡萄的香甜混入一丝极细微的酒精气息，那不是真正的酒，反而比酒更让人沉醉。“我们都会帮你的。”

拇指轻蹭他脸上红肿的那一片皮肤，女孩无比心疼地叹了口气。

温柔的海风拂过他的鼻尖，他嗅见了海水的清凉，不同于奥蒙德的严冬，他看见阳光洒在波浪上，粼粼闪烁着暖和的光。

清甜的奶香味静悄悄穿插进来，稚嫩中带着成熟椰子的香气四溢，她如此天真而纯洁，却又渐渐成长得宛如椰林飘香那般醉人。

弗兰克紧绷的身体放松下来，就算他放弃抵抗沉溺于他们的信息素中也不会有人怪他，自己是被爱着、被敬仰着的这一事实，在某一刻就这么赤裸裸地在他的眼前揭开，安抚着他内心深处的忧虑。

“...我是一个beta。”这是他必须顾虑的现实，从这个世界的规则来看，他没有占有任何一个alpha的资格，也没有那个必要。他和omega不一样，他不需要alpha的保护，也不需要alpha来满足他标记他，他只要远离他们，就可以让双方都过上既定的生活，“我并不——”

“我们想留在你的身边。”

“和性别无关。”

“只是因为我们爱你——仅此而已。”

“去、去他妈的性别。”

在他愣神之际朱莉按着他的胸口把他推倒在床上，乔伊撩起他的卫衣，顺着腰肌的线条一路向上舔舐。布料卷到胸脯以上的位置，不曾被主人爱抚过的粉色果实覆盖上年轻人的手掌，浅薄的胸肌在同伴的手里显得有些可怜，乔伊用牙轻咬一边，把浅浅的印痕留在弗兰克的身上，另一边则不住地用拇指揉搓按压，弗兰克的廉耻心促使他衔着自己的手堵住呻吟，但那并不能使得他坚持多久。

苏西坐在床边，腼腆的女孩子好像不太容易适应这种场面，她的脸红得像熟透了的苹果，侧着头尽量避开映入眼中的色情场景，安静地用她柔若无骨的手摸着弗兰克的头发。朱莉慢慢褪下了他下身的遮盖物，沾在贴身布料上的粘稠液体尚未干涸，离开身体的时候与私处牵拉出几条水丝，她用指腹抹开人体自身分泌的润滑物，把它们推向另一处相比之下干涩许多的入口。

“呜，那、那里应该，用、用不到的...”女孩纤细的手指尝试着插入的时候弗兰克绷直身体表示拒绝，至少在他的认知中，另一个地方并不适合用来做这些事。

“弗兰克，”女孩温软地笑了起来，她稍微调整了一下手指的位置，而后缓慢地挤进了男孩的身体里。他的体内滚烫而充满热情，柔软的肉壁包裹着入侵者，比起抗拒更像是在迎合。“另一边已经不需要我来了吧，何况我们这边可是有三个人呢。”

“什、什么鬼？”意料之外的回答让他有点害羞起来，他捂着脸，声音闷闷地从手掌里透出来，“朱莉...别说这种奇怪的话。”

“唉，弗兰克，我聪明的弗兰克。”朱莉叹着气，语气里却有种平时他们的计划圆满完成时的愉快。“你没有好好听生理课对吧？”

“女alpha也有能满足你的东西的啦。”

“我听了！所以、所以别说了...”三人姑且停下了进行中的动作，苏西跪坐在床头，弗兰克并不是因为朱莉的话感到羞涩的唯一一个，她身为这里最年幼的孩子，可能连理论知识都少得可怜，弗兰克示意朱莉多少也有考虑到苏西的意思。不过她或许早晚得明白，也无所谓避不避开就是了。乔伊捞起他的肩膀，在朱莉的帮助下把弗兰克抱进怀里躺了下来，弗兰克双腿分开跨坐在乔伊身上，他抓着乔伊的手臂，头埋进身下人柔软的卫衣藏起自己赤红的脸。他自诩对说荤话还算有点自信，朱莉以前总是被他逗的脸红叫他闭嘴的那个，不知从什么时候起他印象里那个乖巧的女孩子也会像他一样撩拨别人了。

这个姿势很方便他遮挡自己的表情，他在他们面前从没这么失态过，他不知道今天以后他还能否在军团成员的眼里保持住那个疯狂又活跃的领头形象。

这个姿势也同样方便了另外两个人。乔伊的手掌托着他的腰，朱莉扶住他的臀部，一点点地、将女alpha清秀的器官塞进了他的身体。

被女孩子破掉后穴的处女从心理上而言并不是什么很好的体验，尤其是作为一个beta而言。朱莉很有耐心，有耐心得过了头，她替弗兰克做完了所有前期准备，以至于他可以不太费力地承受住这份第一次的异样和胀痛。

好吧，从生理上而言，体验还算不错。

她没有急着动，弗兰克挺感激朱莉能给他一些喘气的余地，她很擅长照顾别人，无论在什么时候。

乔伊支撑着他身体的手收了点力道，他的腰略微往下沉，后穴里的性器抽离了些，乔伊下身挺立的器官顶端碰到了他湿润的前穴，他触电般弓起腰，下半身肌肉的收缩夹得朱莉轻叹了一声。

“天哪弗兰克，你这是想让我瞬间缴械吗。”

“我没有！不是，你们、你们来真的？”他试着抬起腰，下一秒又被朱莉压了回去，她把弗兰克摁得差点整个人都趴在乔伊身上。弗兰克扭着身子试图挣扎，朱莉惩罚似地挺身往深处戳刺几下他便不再敢有其它动静。

“是的，来真的。”他闻声抬头看向乔伊，年轻男孩的目光炯炯，确实并无半点玩笑的意思。他抿了抿嘴唇，一只手抓着床单支住身体，另一只手探向下身，扶住乔伊的坚挺，一咬牙坐了下去。

撕裂感自体内向外扩展，他腰一软差点没撑住，两条腿打着颤，他想停下却支不住由于重力下坠的身体，还好乔伊眼疾手快半坐起身托住他，他才不至于因为被直接贯穿的疼痛哭喊出声。

“不不不弗兰克你别那么着急啊！”朱莉搂着他的大腿根帮他保持平衡，默了半晌又有些心疼地俯身替他揉了揉腹部的位置。

“哎不是我说，你对自己也太狠了点吧？”刚刚涉足温柔乡的头部再次回归屋中氤氲的空气，晶亮的液体混合丝缕血色顺着皮肤的沟壑流淌，乔伊捏着弗兰克的下巴让他抬起头，弗兰克的眼神迷离不定，焦点最后落在乔伊的眼里，他眨了眨眼，一滴眼泪顺着眼角滑落，乔伊侧过手，把他的眼泪擦进了手心。

“疼吗？”

“...疼，比朱莉疼...”

弗兰克身后的女孩剜了一眼乔伊，后者歉疚地别开脸嘟囔，“我有什么办法...怎么说我都是个男alpha...”

beta发育得半吊子的狭窄甬道要想接纳一个alpha并不太容易，乔伊也不急着真的进去，他顶开花瓣有一下没一下地在入口处磨蹭，身后的朱莉大约是等得心焦在他的体内小幅度地抽动起来，弗兰克给他们折腾得狼狈不已，他的手臂虚搭在乔伊肩上，下身宛如失禁般潮湿一片，恍惚间他甚至有种自己被他们几个硬生生改造成omega的错觉。

朱莉呼唤名字的声音让他被情欲搅得一团糟的大脑注意到房间里还有一个至今未有行动的孩子，他半侧过身，苏西托着腮帮子专注地盯着他看，年轻的女孩脸颊还带着些许婴儿肥，她用食指轻点弗兰克红艳的唇，他呼出的炙热气息缠绕着她的手指，苏西沉默了一会，起身撩起了裙子的下摆。

她的身体散发着淡淡的椰奶香，闻上去柔弱又让人充满保护欲。她是他们中最不像alpha的那个，弗兰克心情好的时候还会调笑她是不是医院那边报错了性别。

调笑归调笑，他还不是照样被这女孩软绵绵的信息素勾起了生理反应，还是偏向omega一边的那种反应。

丢不丢人啊弗兰克，他多少有点绝望，有时候他也分不清到底是那三个孩子a得纯正，还是他b得像o。

椰奶的气息充满口腔，他小心翼翼缩着牙齿避免伤到同样小心谨慎的女孩，舌头试探着触碰秀气的茎身，苏西被他的主动吓得抖了一下。

比起朱莉和乔伊的从容他更喜欢苏西的反应，这多少能给他点他不是这里唯一一个紧张得要死的人的安慰。

所以他的舌头变本加厉地划过口中物体的每一处细节，苏西捂住脸颤抖着肩膀，她的不知所措让弗兰克多少从任人摆布的难堪里找回来点自信，他一时有些得意忘形。

插进小穴里的手指把他拉回现实，晶莹透明的黏液顺着乔伊的手滴滴嗒嗒落在床单上，他知道从此以后仅凭手指已无法满足他了。

再一次的尝试多少比第一次感觉好一些，弗兰克把苏西含进喉咙深处压抑痛苦与快乐并存的呻吟，朱莉放缓自己的节奏等待生疏的乔伊寻找能够取悦弗兰克的方式，粘腻的水声混合变了味的信息素充斥房间，隔着一层挤压变形的肉壁他们甚至能感受到彼此的存在。

朱莉抚摸着他的小腹的手下移，摸到预期中的事物时她漂亮的脸蛋露出一个游刃有余的笑容。

“弗兰克，你喜欢这样，对吗？”

他的身体远比他的话要诚实得多。


End file.
